La Primera vez
by Matryoshkah
Summary: One short. Para una pareja de adolescentes, la "primera vez" siempre es complicada, y más cuando ambos son vírgenes y son retados a tener relaciones y no saben por dónde empezar. Todo había comenzado porque los padres de Sakura no estaban en casa y ella había invitado a su novio, pero los amigos de su novio se vinieron atrás... AU, Sasusaku.


**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hola a todos, espero les guste mi pequeño one-short. Disfruten.

Parejas: SasuSaku y leve SuiKarin.

Advertencias: AU. Lemon.

* * *

La primera vez.

* * *

Para una pareja de adolescentes, la "primera vez" siempre es complicada, y más cuando ambos son vírgenes y son retados a tener relaciones y no saben por dónde empezar.

Esa noche, todo había comenzado porque los padres de Sakura no estaban en casa y ella había invitado a su novio, y los amigos de su novio se vinieron atrás.

Ahora estaban Sasuke y Sakura frente a frente, a solas en la habitación de ella, sentados en la cama, en silencio, totalmente nervosos, evitando sus miradas y con la lámpara apagada teniendo la luna como única luz.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró Sakura sonrojada— puedes comenzar cuando quieras.

Sasuke giró su cabeza tratando de que su pelo cubriera su sonrojo, y bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—Sasuke-kun —volvió a susurrar Sakura, colocando una sonrisa nerviosa—. No tengas miedo.

—No tengo miedo. —espetó de mala gana el joven, que además de sonrojado, le temblaban las manos. Sakura reprimió una sonrisita al verlo en ese estado tan inusual.

—Sasuke-kun… estás temblando.

—Tú también. —indicó mordazmente, frunciendo más el ceño y sonrojándose más. Sakura alzó una ceja al notarlo tan difícil.

—No creo que sea necesario que te hagas el fuerte en este momento si sólo estamos tú y yo —dijo Sakura tomándolo del rostro para alzarle la mirada y verlo fijamente—. Nadie nos está viendo.

Sasuke frunció más el ceño (como cosa rara del Uchiha) y quitó la mano de Sakura.

—Deja de tratarme como un niño. —demandó el Uchiha.

—Deja de actuar como un niño y hazme tuya sin más rodeos. —demandó Sakura firmemente, provocándole al pelinegro una vergüenza que no supo esconder de otra manera más que bajando la cabeza. A su vez Sakura sonrió—. Sasuke-kun, me tragué mi orgullo para decirte eso, sabes.

Sasuke alzó su mirada todo rojo. Jamás había estado más avergonzado en su vida. Sentía tanta vergüenza que podía morir en ese mismo momento. Tragó fuerte y alzó sus manos lentamente para bajar el cierre de la camisa de Sakura, ella le hizo fácil el trabajo terminándosela de quitar. Finalmente la peli-rosa quedó en sostén. Sasuke la miró de una manera tan perspicaz que Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

—Desabróchalo. —dijo ella inclinándose hacia Sasuke.

—Ya se, ya se… —contestó.

Gracias a dios el sostén no era de esos que tienen un broche infernalmente difícil de quitar. El Uchiha la despojó de esa prenda como si fuese todo un profesional. Al tener a Sakura desnuda de la cintura para arriba, quedó estático (¿Qué se supone que debía que hacer luego de quitarle la camisa?)

El pezón rosadito de Sakura se veía ciertamente provocativo, y estando tan cerca fue imposible para Sasuke resistirse a probarlo. La peli-rosa ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba siendo envuelta por la lengua del pelinegro. Soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y abrazó su cabeza para apegarlo más a su pecho, permitiéndole que la saboreara más profundamente.

—Ah… Sasuke-kun… —susurró Sakura, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar de la emoción-excitación-sonrojo que estaba experimentando en ese instante.

* * *

.

.Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, en la cocina de la casa de Sakura…

Los amigos de Sasuke: Karin, Suigetsu y Jûgo, estaban jugando póker de prendas, ese que cada vez que pierde la persona en vez de derrochar dinero debe quitarse una prenda.

Karin era la más afectada hasta ahora, sólo tenía una tanga y un sostén negro. Suigetsu había escondido muy bien esa habilidad en el póker, él sólo había perdido la camisa. Y Jûgo aún tenía toda su ropa puesta.

En la octava ronda, Karin volvió a perder.

—Maldito bastardo, estás haciendo trampa. —se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja.

—¡Jaja! ¡No protestes y sigue la norma del juego! —Exigió Suigetsu señalando sus pechos con éxtasis. (El muy cínico ni siquiera se preocupó por ocultar su emoción al ver a su amiga contra la espada y la pared.)

—Que se quite las bragas. —opinó Jûgo.

—¡Wow! —exclamó el peliblanco señalando al más alto—. ¡Jûgo sabe!

—Vaya, vaya, no sabía esa fase pervertida de ti Jûgo. —Karin sonrió perversa mientras se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba en la mesa.

—¡Oye! ¡Los lentes no son una prenda! —reclamó Suigetsu.

—Claro que sí. —Espetó Karin—. Ahora cállate y sigamos.

* * *

.

.De regreso en la habitación de Sakura…

—¡Oh, nya~! —Exclamaba Sakura echando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por el placer que le estaba otorgando la lengua de Sasuke—. ¡Nya~! ¡Nya~! ¡Nyaa~~!

El pelinegro al oírla detuvo su actividad para mirar a Sakura con un poco de preocupación.

—Sakura ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó jadeantemente.

—Ah… sí —respondió ella totalmente sonrojada y con dificultades para respirar. (Maldita sea, Sakura se veía tierna)—. ¿Por qué?

—Es que estabas… —Sasuke desvió nuevamente su mirada, dios todo eso era embarazoso—, estabas haciendo sonidos extraños…

Sakura por poco llora de la vergüenza que sintió en ese momento. ¿Sonidos extraños? Ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de los sonidos que hacía. La peli-rosa se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan escandalosa, quizás a Sasuke le irritaba sus gemidos.

—Estoy bien… —susurró la Haruno cabizbaja, tapando sus pechos con sus brazos—, pero…

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Estás disfrutando esto? —Preguntó ella con cierta tristeza—. Lo digo porque… mis pechos…

—¿Qué tienen?

—Pues son… pequeños. —dijo sintiéndose infinitamente avergonzada.

—A mí me gustan así. —respondió Sasuke de manera automática, luego sonrojándose violentamente y esquivando los ojos esmeraldas que ahora le miraban asombrados—. E-etto… bueno, quiero decir que no molestan que sean así.

—Gracias. —Sakura sonrió.

En instantes Sasuke continuó haciendo su trabajo en la zona más íntima de Sakura, haciéndola suspirar y retorcerse de placer nuevamente. Ella ya no sabía que cosa agarrar para calmar su excitación. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llegar a la cúspide en ese preciso instante, quería hacer ese momento eterno, quería disfrutar y sentir ese cosquilleo por más tiempo y más profundamente y más.

—Hum… hn… —Ésta vez Sakura reprimió todos sus gemidos.

El pelinegro al oírla detuvo nuevamente su actividad para mirar a Sakura esta vez con un sonrojo bastante prominente.

—Sakura… —aludió evitando mirarla a los ojos—, has los sonidos que estabas haciendo hace un rato…

—¿Eh? —lo miró confundida.

—Has ese sonido… el "nya". —dijo avergonzado. (Sakura jamás olvidará el gesto que puso Sasuke en ese momento.)

—Ha-hai… —respondió ella.

* * *

.

.Mientras tanto, en la cocina…

—¿Cómo les estará yendo a Sasuke-san y Sakura-san? —preguntó Jûgo repentinamente.

—Ne, ne… Jûgo —Suigetsu le miró con un gesto pervertido—, apuesto a que quieres ir a espiar.

—¡C-claro que no! —Respondió el peli-naranja sonrojándose levemente.

—Vaya acabo de ver un sonrojo en el rostro de Jûgo, ahora puedo morir en paz. —dijo Suigetsu aun en shock por lo que acababa de ver.

—¡¿Ehh?! —Exclamó Karin exaltada y enojada—. ¡¿Jûgo se sonrojó?! ¡Maldición, cosas interesantes suceden precisamente cuando me quito los lentes!

—¡Perdiste Karin! —Señaló el peliblanco al ver las cartas en la mesa, y empezó a tararear una canción de victoria—. ¡Tetas, tetas, tetas!

—Ni sueñen que me voy a quitar el sostén, pedazos de pervertidos. —Karin se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Lo harías si me quito el calzón? —dijo Suigetsu con voz sexy intentando hacer una pose sensual para Karin.

—Basta Suigetsu, nadie quiere ver tu horrible trasero. —le respondió ella mordazmente.

—Entonces se acabó el juego. —dijo Jûgo recogiendo las cartas.

—Nah, ya me aburrí —Suigetsu bostezó y se acostó encima de la mesa. Luego puso un gesto de perversión—. Ey chicos, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver un poco como van las cosas con Sakura y Sasuke?

—A mí me parece buena idea. —Respondió Jûgo rápidamente.

—Joder, Jûgo sólo estaba esperando que se hiciera la propuesta. —dijo Karin con una gota resbalándole por la nuca.

—No te la des Karin —interrumpió Suigetsu, señalándola—, que en el fondo también quieres echar un ojo.

* * *

.

.Entretanto, en la habitación de Sakura…

—¡Ahaha~! ¡S-Sasuke-kun, ve más rápido~!

—Lo sé.

La cama daba pequeños brinquitos con cada embestida brutal que arremetía Sasuke contra el cuerpecito de la peli-rosa. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se rosaban de una manera carnal, casi ilegal, y sus gemidos inundaban cada rincón de la habitación. A cada dos minutos cambiaban de posición, y cada diez alguno de los dos tenía un orgasmo. Ya llevaban media hora.

—¡Ahh~! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Dime algo lindo! —le rogó Sakura entre gemidos.

—¡Algo lindo! —respondió Sasuke ensimismado en el ritmo de las embestidas.

—¡No tonto~!

Sin dejar de moverse Sasuke se acercó al rostro de Sakura y la besó como jamás la había besado antes, hasta dejarle los labios rojos e hinchados.

* * *

.

Media hora después… en la cocina…

Jûgo calló rendido sobre la mesa luego de comer palomitas de maíz hasta hartarse. La cocina era un desastre (más le valía a Sakura jamás volver a dejar solos a ese trío en su cocina) luego de que Karin y Suigetsu trataran de cocinar comida americana, sin tener éxito.

—Ah… —Karin bostezó. No había nada que hacer, estaba aburrida—. Jûgo se durmió. —comentó para romper con el silencio que se había formado.

—Así es mejor, ¿No crees? —Dijo Suigetsu sentándose al lado de Karin, pasándole su brazo por el hombro.

—Deja el fastidio. —Karin le quitó la mano rápidamente.

—Gracias por no quitarte el sujetador hace rato —comentó el pelinegro, apoyando su cabeza en cuello de la pelirroja—. Me enojaría mucho que alguien aparte de mi te vea desnuda. —susurró.

Karin se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Jamás me has visto desnuda.

—Eso no es un problema, te puedo violar en cualquier momento.

Karin se sonrojó aún más.

—D-deja de decir estupideces cuando estamos solos —la pelirroja se separó del peliblanco—, pareces un tsundere.

—¿De qué hablas? —Suigetsu se aproximó nuevamente hacia ella—. Media ciudad sabe que yo me derrito por ti, y no hago nada para ocultarlo.

—¡Suigetsu! —Exclamó Karin apartando al susodicho con sus manos—. Tú y yo somos muy buenos amigos, y no tengo intención de ser algo más que tu amiga, quiero seguir teniendo esta relación de amigos.

(Le dijo la palabra amigo tres veces: Friend Zone.)

—Ahh~ —Suigetsu hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos—, pero si somos amigos, ¿Por qué te pienso cada vez que me masturbo?

—¡NO ME DIGAS ESAS COSAS, IDIOTA! —Gritó Karin totalmente avergonzada regalándole además un golpe que lo mandó al suelo.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué paso…? —preguntó el peli-naranja soñoliento.

—Viste, ya despertaste a Jûgo. —reprochó Suigetsu en el suelo.

* * *

.

Ahora, en la habitación de Sakura…

Luego de una apasionada ducha, la pareja se recostó en la cama. Sakura reposaba calmadamente sobre el pecho de Sasuke mientras escuchaba su hipnotizaste ritmo cardiaco en medio del silencio.

De repente, Sakura escuchó algo, un sonido proveniente del exterior específicamente del jardín. Observó su ventana y vio la silueta de una persona.

—Sasuke-kun… —dijo abrazándose al elaborado cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —respondió entre dormido y despierto.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿De qué?

—Es que vi algo en la ventana. —Sakura hundió su rostro en la sabana—. Parecía a Jeff the killer.

—Es normal que imagines cosas después de experimentar un orgasmo. —Respondió Sasuke dándole la espalda—. Sólo ve a dormir.

—No me digas eso… —rogó asustada. En eso Sakura vuelve a ver la misma sombra esta vez acompañada de una voz macabra que le causó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

—No, en realidad hay alguien allí. —insistió.

—Sólo duérmete. —le dijo Sasuke tapándose con la cama.

Presa de la curiosidad la peli-rosa se dirigió hacia la ventana y abrió el cristal para verificar que no hubiese nadie por allí. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto montado en el árbol adyacente a su ventana. (¿Qué demonios hacía ese rubio ahí?)

—Hola Sakura-chan —saludó Naruto, visiblemente apenado—, perdón que te interrumpa es que me atoré mientras me estaba bajando del árbol. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Al principio Sakura no entendió la razón por el cual Naruto estaba montado en aquel árbol a esas horas de la noche. Sin embargo instantes después, al verlo con una videocámara en sus manos pudo entender por qué Naruto estaba allí.

(Era claro que algo había gravado en esa videocámara.)

—¡SHANNARO! —exclamó Sakura enojada, comenzando a lanzarle objetos por la ventana al pobre Naruto con el objetivo de tumbarlo y así matarlo.

—¡S-Sakura-chan! ¡Deja que te explique! ¡Por favor cálmate! —exclamaba Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jamás graves a una pareja en su "primera vez" sin consulta previa.

¿Fin?


End file.
